


Transformers Again

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp I’m doing with a friend on wattpad. Enjoy!
Relationships: BumblebeexMolly, Driftxoc
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was running away currently from decepticons that were trying to get her. Megatron somehow found out she was immortal and he wanted to know why and what made her that way. She was currently in trouble.

Drift the peaceful honorable Autobot was with his other comrades in the junkyard where Cade Yeager currently had them hanging out as their own secret base of some sort. He wondered if he could tell his crush his feelings.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(do you prefer to have Anuzara be human or bot? I have both (she's pretty universal)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Human   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(okay dokey)

Bumblebee had been told (well, actually scolded) by a certain human photographer to follow another human and to keep her safe. When did she get that right? Revving the engine in his Alt-mode, the yellow camarro waited until the woman was out of the way before transforming and kicking the Decepticons in the chassis. While he was down, he shifted back down, and drove up next to her opening his door as if telling her to get in.

Anuzara had lost her job with the attack on Chicago, but I didn't stop her from taking pictures. The female was currently down on the dirt ground, trying to get a picture of the minicons (or is it dinobots?) against the sun light. Her black hair was well, now it was covered in dust. Sighing, she snapped a few shots before the minicon’s jumped lightly on her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sorry... I'll try to Cut them down, and okay.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok thanks   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(welcome back)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded deeming him to be the good autobots she heard so much about from her alien creators and she jumped in and said to him smiling at him that her name was Molly. She sat down in her passenger seat on right side.

Drift was wondering where Anuzara was and he was worried about her so he transformed and revved up and rolled out as Optimus Prime Luke say and he soon found her nonetheless taking pictures like always. He sighed in relief.

Bumblebee sped away from the scene quickly, listening to what she had to say. Using his radio, he managed to tell her his name through a few different stations. Finally, the bot stopped near an old shipping yard. 

Looking over to Drift as he drove up, Anuzara offered him a smile and rolled onto her stomach, "I'm still here, I told you that I wouldn't leave unless I told you."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nuzzled the back of his passenger seat and told him she was in love with him even though he’d technically just met her. “I’ve known about you my whole eons of life Bee,” she said to him cooing and smiling at him.

Drift nodded and he smiled transforming to kneel down next to ear and scoop her up in his hand as he nuzzled and rubbed her with a single digit while kissing the top of her head purring in happiness pretty much.

The scout did not know how to react to that, however after a moment he transformed, holding her in his palm when he was finished before sitting down, looking at her closely.

Anuzara let out a small squeal when Drift lifted her and immediately was pulling her shirt down as he rubbed against her. "Okay... Thats enough." her cheeks flushing bright red.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly blushed a deep shade of red and she looked up into his pretty blue optics as she was in his hand. She rubbed her butt on his palm wanting to test out his reaction.

Drift frowned but pretty soon he sighed. He set her down just to transform and he turned on his holoform and he grabbed her and kissed his love passionately on her lips.

Bumblebee was quick to put Molly down, his face plates bright blue. However, he soon phased down and and a tall male stood before her. "What was that about?" he asked, his voice soft.

Anuzara, having just recovered from almost having her shirt rubbed off, suddenly found herself being kissed by the bot she had feelings for. After a moment staring at him in shock, brown eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I told you Bee! I’m in deeply in love with you!” Molly said as she blushed and looked away from him embarrassed and shy and flustered. She had to keep it together but he was just so fuckin hot and sexy!

Drift deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and he bit on her bottom lip asking for entrance and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began t French kiss her for he was no newbie in kissing.

A surprised look took over blue eyes. Like he thought maybe he was being mistaken for someone else. "Me?" he pointed at himself, then looked down at the ground as his cheeks flushed.

Anuzara felt herself pressing against the samurai, almost melting into him as she parted her lips slightly, a weak moan leaving her chest   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and she leaned up and kissed his human lips passionately wrapping her arms around his waist pulling her closer to against her. She kissed him deeply and meaningfully.

Drift continued to assert his dominance over her as he powerfully entwined his tongue to wrap it around hers in a never ending make out session.

Bumblebee would have stepped back, but unfortunately he'd managed to get himself cornered. Watching this woman who obviously knew him come closer, he froze when she pressed her lips to his. But it didn't take him long to return it. Meeting her actions, his arms soon wrapped around her to pull her against him.

Whether it was Drift, the need to breathe, or just his tongue, but something made Anuzara go weak in knees and fall into him. Her cheeks soft flushed pink as she panted.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly began to moan into their kiss rubbing and caressing his human like appendages and rubbed his human like crotch. She wanted to sparkmate with him so badly.

Drift soon pulled away from her intoxicating lips and grabbed her picking her up bridal style as he carried her into his alt mode and laid her down in his backseats and nipped her neck softly.

Different from any sensation he'd ever felt in this skin, Bee could not hold back the sudden intake and shiver that raked his humanoid form. It woke a fierce hunger in him and with a quick movement, the boy spun her and had her pinned, attack her mouth and tongue passionately.

Anuzara watched Drift as he lifted her and carried her to his alt mode and lay her down. There was a bit of nervousness in brown eyes as a shiver raked her with his nips, pushing her against him.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled into the kiss as she continued to make out with him and she rubbed his crotch with her knee and she bit his bottom lip and she wanted more and more and more. She kissed him molding her lips to his.

Drift calmed her down by gazing into her eyes and telling he that it was gonna be ok as he nibbled and suckled hickeys down her throat and now on her neck now to her shoulder as he roughly groped her breasts.

Bumblebee felt his the tightness growing in his pants as she rubbed against him with her knee. In a swift movement, the Autobot had her pinned against the wall hip to hip, so she could not... Provoke him? Returning each of her kisses with two.

Bumps rose over pale skin in presuit of his touch with each nip and suckle, but as his started toying with her breast, she let out something between a gasp and moan, gently place her forehead against his neck as she shuddered.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll rp some more with you tomorrow if that’s ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That's fine night night Hon   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Bee please sexy! Please do more than just kiss me! You are in charge and oh primus I am yours!" Molly moaned out in pure bliss.

Drift began to work his way down to her breasts taking her shirt off as he latched onto a nipple and his other human like hand squeezed and pinched the other one.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I am back for right now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(aaahhhh! Sorry I didn't hear my phone go off x.x)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Do you wanna rp some more tonight or?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I'm game I'm just trying to get my son in bed, I'm almost done with my postl  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok cool   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee immediately put a hand over her mouth. "Quiet! Do you want someone to think I'm forcing you?" he muttered against her ear as his other hand wandered up to her breast and teased it gently.

Anuzara would have covered herself, had it not been that one hand was above her head and the other blocked by Drift. Yet, as he began to tease her breasts, she began to shift her thighs and she gave a breathy moan. "D-Drift!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly took his hand off of her mouth and she shook her head no and she whimpered softly in pleasure. She did not wear a bra at all. Ever. She mewled at his touch.

Drift began to make that perky little rosy bud pop and pretty soon switched and went on over to her other rosebud and sucked on that one too and swirled his tongue around it.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I need ten minutes... He's not laying down)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sure thats fine   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It wasn't long before his hands both slipped under her shirt, teasing both nubs into a standing state and he ravaged her mouth again. 

Anuzara panted softly, a heated blush across her face as lay her arm over her eyes. Her entire frame shook under his touch, but it's not like she hadn't dreamt of this moment. "oohhh."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly let him opening her mouth for him. Ever since her creators told when she was born they told her that Bee is her sparkmate in the near foreseeable future. And at last she found him.

Drift then made that nipple pop and harden as his lips trailed kisses dangerously close to her womanhood and he slipped two human fingers into her and he thrusted them in and out of her.

Bumblebee continued to tease her breasts until one hand began to travel down her stomach, resting on her hips as if nervous about going any further. He was not sure why, but he felt drawn to her. 

Anuzara gasped, but her body jolted when Drift entered her. A new experience for her, her thighs imm tried to press together but slowly opened, as she melted into him.. "A-Ah! D-Drift"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Bee ahh please! I need you to suck on my breasts!" Molly moaned out. What he did not know was instead of breast milk coming out of her nipples energon would instead. She waited impatiently.

Drift increased his pace and his speed thrusting rougher harder deeper and faster into her while he grunted and gripped onto her hips tightly. He nipped her earlobe.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I'm going to have to ask you to be patient with me today, I've got family coming over for our late Christmas, I'm still interested, will just be slow today.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Thats fine   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay I have some time))   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Pulling back from Molly, Bumblebee sat on the ground with his back against the wall. Setting her in his lap, the scout pulled her top over her head. One hand kneaded one breast while his other cupped her breast. Blue eyes looked up at her for moment, before taking her nipple into his mouth.

Just a Anuzara thought the heat of her sex couldn't get worse, the samurai stopped and grabbed her hips. Nipping at her ear, she kind of moaned against his ear in her attempt to speak. "D-Drift, I-I never..." it was true, Anuzara had never been touched before.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly couldn’t help but put her hands on top of his human hair and head and she brought him even closer to her chest as she elicited moan after moan as her butt cheeks rubbed against his crotch in pleasure.

Drift then suckled on her earlobe and he smirked sexily was his hands groped her butt cheeks and groped her breast all at the same time while he was busy pumping and pounding into her even further than before.

A deep hum (maybe it was a moan) came from Bumblebee’s throat as she pulled his head closer to her chest. Sucking her nipple to hardness, the scout switched, but the hand that had been previously playing with her breast slid down between the two, rubbing gently against her sex through her pants.

Anuzara let out a something of a loud moan, her dark hair falling over the edge of the seat as her back arched slightly as she pulled his lips to hers.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled and whimpered softly completely taking off her pants and her underwear as she was now completely naked underneath him and she rubbed his back softly.

Drift took out his fingers a long time ago as he inserted his dick into her sometime ago and he continued to dig deeper stretching for her g spot as he kissed her fervently.

Bumblebee was not too far behind Molly, removing his jeans and boxers and pulling her to him. Leaning over her, the scout took her lips again as he pressed his length into her.

At some point, Drift found that spot, which made her call out his name loudly into his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she moaned again and it became more frequent.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned a little bit in pain and in pleasure as a few tears began to sting her eyes but she hated through it all until she eventually adjusted to him and urged to go faster into her.

Drift was so close to his climax and his end he could almost feel it coming but not yet because he hit her g spot with all the force and stamina that he had before bursting into her womb.

Bumblebee eventually began to pump his hips, smooth and even at first, before he had to shift to knees, with one leg on his shoulder as he thrust faster. Keeping his eyes on her, his moaning soon rumbled through his chest.

Anuzara’s own end was coming as well, her heart racing as she pulled him to her lips in a passionate kiss. It was when he thrust hard into that she yelled his name, her back arching before she collapsed with her arms above her head and eyes closed while she panted.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned into his kiss and kissed him furiously and madly back creating friction between the them as she arched her back scratching she shoulders.

Drift pulled out of her soon enough and purred as he kissed her lovingly and passionately back. He didn’t know but hopefully she would get pregnant with his sparklings.

Moving her legs on either side of his hips, the blonde male kept pumping into her, leaning over her to pay attention to her neck and shoulders as he moaned into her ear.

Anuzara returned his kisses, and eventually felt sleep tugging at her. "Drift..."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly just kept on letting out mewl after mewl and whimper after whimper as she shuddered in lust.  
“Fuck! Primus please Bee! Damn!” She screamed.

Drift smiled and nuzzled the top of his head laying a blanket over the both of them as he closed his eyes or optics and went offline too.

When she screamed, Bumblebee thrust hard into her, and kept doing it. Hot coils were forming in the pits of his stomach as he tried to hit that certain spot.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I didn't know what to do for Zara)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Let’s just do their parts for now until they’re done and then they both go to sleep too and then we do a timeskip 

Molly moaned out as she was nowhere near to climaxing yet as she gripped his human shoulders.

He wouldn't see his end, not until she did. Thrusting just as hard, Bumblebee started moving faster. Nipping and biting gently at her shoulders and neck, the scout let out a loud hum. "Primus...!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok cool XD 

Molly couldn’t help now but reach her finish and she released her liquids all around his length as she squeaked softly.

Shortly after he felt her end, Bee hit his as well. Thrusting hard one last time before hot coils exploded, he froze with his full length buried in her as his seed flooded her. It was then the male collapsed on the ground beside her, after removing himself and panted.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly pressed her forehead against his panting softly as she sweated and she nuzzled him lovingly. She gazed up into his blue eyes and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before sitting up slightly. They were in a shipping yard, an abandoned one. But he wasn't about to lay out naked. Whistling loudly, seconds later his alt mode rolled over to him. Gathering clothes, the scout then scooped her up, and collapsed in the back seat of the camarro, Molly laying on him chest.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(That was as longer than I meant lol)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly put her clothes on her to keep her warm and she ended up closing her eyes and falling asleep but not before saying to him again that she loves him.

Pulling only his jeans on, Bee had his eyes closed, but pulled her to him, spooning as he muttered 'you too' and buried his face in her hair. 

Bumblebee woke to warm sunlight hitting his face. in his arms, Molly was still laying there. Not moving too much, blue eyes stared up at the roof of his alt mode. "why...?"

Anuzara could feel Drift laying beneath her, skin to skin. Opening brown eyes, a small smile crept on her face as she rested her chin on his chest, looking down at him before poking his face cheek. "...hi..."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly woke up opening her eyes and turned to look at him grinning as she kissed his lips softly.  
“Morning handsome,” she cooed.

Drift opened up his eyes returning back to online as he looked up and he smiled warmly and lovingly at her as he kissed her cheek and said, “morning my beautiful Sakura.”

Bumblebee nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Molly move, but relaxed immediately after. Kissing her back sweetly, "Morning." he mumbled before wrapping his arms around her again burying his face against her chest with eyes closed. "too early."

Anuzara smiled at him, "morning." She nuzzled against his chest soft, merely laying there as if she didn't want to move.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly let out a tiny little moan at what he just did and wrapped her arms around him as well. She just sighed contently and laid there with him.

Drift purred and even began to hum afterwards as he rubbed her inner thigh in and out up and down as he kissed the top of her head sweetly.

After a few minutes, Bumblebee found that he couldn't get comfortable again and groaned. He was awake now. Moving slightly so he could hold her against his chest, he opened his. "I'm wake now."

Anuzara squirmed when he began to rub her thighs, like it tickled. Somehow, the tiny female managed to fall to the floor of the vehicle about the time he kissed the top of her head. "Now I'm stuck."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Sorry I ruined your sleep Bee my love," Molly said sadly sighing as she looked away from him upset. She did not want to make Bee unhappy in any way shape of form.

Drift chuckled and helped her out as he got her unstuck and put his clothes back on handing her her clothes as well. He got out of his alt mode for now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"No, no, no! It wasn't you!" he said quickly as turned her back to look at him. "I've actually been up for a while. The sun. It's right there."

Anuzara dressed for the most part after Drift’s floorboards tried to eat her. She actually planned to take a shower in a bit so she merely shove her sports bra and panties in her pocket. Stepping out behind a few seconds after Drift, Zara pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and gazed deeply into his eyes.  
"I hope we are sparkmates and I hope I have your sparklings Bee! I can since the allspark is inside me! I am an immortal human and I have energon and blood flowing through me."

Drift just chuckled and he kissed her cheek affectionately back in return as he gave her ass cheeks a good hard slap and he smirked devilishly. He looked at her then walked away.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
Today at 8:12 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee kissed Molly to silence her, "some day, but for now, one day at a time." the scout flashed her smile, then pulled a clean t-shirt from a bag on the floor. "Let's go, we need to get back to Cade."

Anuzara immediately spun around and walked backwards away from Drift so he wouldn't do it again before she started towards her own 'trailer' to shower.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly kissed him back just as eagerly and she nodded whoever this Cade person was and she quickly got dressed all over again as she waited for him to transform.

Drift turned off his holoform and he transformed back into his bot mode and walked back over to where the others were sharpening his katana blades.

"The person who pretty much brought us together is there." Bumblebee said and turned his holoform off. Still in his alt form, the yellow and black camarro revved his engine.

After twenty minutes, Anuzara had showered and was ready to develop the photos she'd taken yesterday. A light proof trailer, not far from the main area, could be heard opening.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh I see ok gotcha   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Well I’m sure you’ll get him down eventually   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I am pretty sure I have him down well enough to play him, but a few people are super picky and expect him to be perfect. X.x he's a tactical brute that likes to blow things up, not that difficult to get him down, lol)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly stepped into the back of him in the backseat on the right side and closed his door. She was so happy now that she finally found him and she was with him now. And to boot he even said last night that he loved her back. She blushed just thinking about it.

Drift still was sharpening his katana blades when he got grimlock and crosshairs to stop fighting with each other. He felt like in Optimus absence he was the protector and guardian of their beautiful awesome and strong dinobots. He petted grimlock on his head and said easy there boy.

Taking Molly to the edge of the city, the scenary soon became scarce and well... Dusty. Until he stopped for a moment. "it's... About to get.... Bumpy." he said through the radio. 

Anuzara watched the photos develop one by one, before hanging them up on a line. But being in the desert in the Dakotas, she eventually had to leave the trail for a while unless she wished to bake.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and held onto him for dear life even though she would be fine. Basically it would just give her a reason or an excuse whatever to touch his interior.

Drift soon once he was done with the Dinobots saw Optimus Prime finally returning. He said hello to his boss bot and carried on his way to see Anuzara. He wanted to see what she was up to.

After a while down the dirt road, the mech slowed down a bit when gravel became loose basically to avoid tossing Molly around more than he had. Or that was his excuse, he just wasn't ready to return yet, even with the junkyard is the steaming distance.

Anuzara watched as Optimus returned, but stayed in shade of the trailer. Sitting on the ground, she blocked the sun with her hand as she looked up at Drift.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wtf  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I sat on my phone   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ugh how much longer Bee?!” Molly moaned as she did get tossed around like a rag doll the whole time in the backseat. She sighed and even bumped her head a few times as well.

Drift saw what she was doing and he smiled down at her kissing her on the mouth currently with his big lips since he didn’t turn on his holoform.

"Soon." his radio said as he drove across the property line. "it's right up ahead."

Anuzara smiled and let him do so, but when people started watching, she turned bright red and was quick to go back into her little photohouse to hide.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sorry I'm doing like nine things at once)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s ok

Molly nodded and she looked out the window as she kissed the back of his passenger seat reassuring that she will always love him.

Drift sighed but then chuckled as he turned on his holoform and he walked in after her and continued to go eight back to kissing her in private.

Bee made a humming noise as he neared the others, his way of returning affection so to say. Opening the back door, the mech waited until she was out to transform into his bot mode.

Anuzara spun around, not expecting Drift to follow her but soon leaned into him, her arms going around his neck. After a minute, she leaned back slightly, "They're going to start asking you questions soon."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned at that as she got out of him and she looked around the junkyard. She wondered where she would be staying. She looked and saw more Autobots it was like a dream come true.

“Who’s going to ask me questions my little Sakura?” Drift tilting his human like head to the side innocently and sincerely asking since he didn’t know.

Optimus stepped forward, explaining how it would be safe with them than out among humans. Motioning for Bumblebee to show her to one of the campers that had water and power to it, the mech held his servo out for her.

"Your friends. They'll be asking where you spend all your time." Anuzara blushed bright pink, even in the dim light of the room   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok wow interesting XD 

Molly nodded and she followed after him and took his large hand in her small one. So that was THE Optimus Prime. He was magnificent thought Molly.

Drift nodded sighing as he didn’t care though or give a fuck. If he had to he would tell everyone there that she was his sparkmate and that he would protect her and love her with his life and honor.

Explaining how it took a bit of convincing from another member of the team to even get Bee to take this mission, Optimus saw Bee over by one of nicer looking campers. Leaving the two, Optimus went back to whatever he had been doing. Bumblebee sat down on the ground, acting nervous or shy almost.

Anuzara smiled then laughed a bit, just burying her face against his chest. "I just don't want to answer Crosshairs' questions." She muttered.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Are you ok Bee? What’s wrong my love?” Molly asked sitting on the ground down next to him and gazed up into his pretty blue optics. She rubbed his arm with her hand reassuringly.

“Yeah well if he dares to ask you any questions my katana blade is going right through his voice box. That’ll shut him up for awhile,” Drift muttered hugging her close to him.

Bee nodded, he was honestly trying to find a way to relate with her. Scratching his helm with a digit, he vented and told her how he felt like he really didn't know anything about her.

Anuzara snickered, looking up at him with a smile. "I feel like you guys threaten each other out of boredom, because if it's from anyone else's mouth, you won't have it. It shows you care bout friends."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ask me anything Bee. I’m an open always for him. I’m sure we have some things in common,” Molly explained and told him as she rested her head in his arm.

Drift just rolled his eyes at that but pretty soon his lips broke out into a grin for her and he chuckled and sighed happily. She hit the nail on the head.

Finding it difficult to communicate with her in bot form, the scout moved away from her to phase into his holoform, so he could at least talk to her and started with questions like her favorite things to do.

"My job to see things like that." She suddenly swore, "I said that wrong." Going over how to say it correctly in her mind, she rested her head on his chest again, mouthing the words silently.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Well to start off Bee the things I love well you of course nature animals. I love all of you Autobots. You guys are such awesome good guys. I love anime manga reading books writing drawing. And I also love music!”

Drift saw and read her lips of what she was saying silently and he rubbed her back soothingly in circles left right and down.  
“I thought this moment would never come when I would have you as my sparkmate.”

The words she said made him tilt blonde hair, then his face lit up a bit when she said music. That was one of his favorite things, too. Smiling, the scout took her hand and led her into the camper (where he had a his Secert collection of vinyl records)

Anuzara buried her face in Drift’s chest when he started reading her lips, embarrassed by it. She'd been in the US since she was 17, but she still couldn’t speak correctly. However she looked up at him when he began to speak, squirming slightly under his touch.   
"Me either." She muttered   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly just giggled and let him drag her into the camper and she saw all of his records and her eyes sparkled and grew big. She loved him even more now if it was possible.

Drift nodded as he took her chin i his index finger and he made her look up at him as he warmly and lovingly down at her.  
“Whether or not you can’t fully speak English doesn’t bother me in the least at all.”

"I like music, too. But Optimus doesn't so he told me to come in here to listen to it." Bee explained, smiling gently at her.

Her cheeks a soft red color, Anuzara stared up at him as he held her chin. The surprised look in brown eyes said she had not been expecting him to say that. "really?"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I’m sorry to hear that Bee! If you want I could be your music listening partner with you from now on. I love music almost as much as I love you,” Molly said hugging him close to her.

Drift gazed deeply into her eyes and he affirmed his resolve and answer with a firm nod to her question and he took her lips again to kiss her so deeply.

Without really thinking too much, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. "I would love that." he muttered with a smile.

Anuzara smiled softly at him, standing on the tops of her toes to meet his kiss. Wrapping arms around his neck to keep them as close as possible, Anuzara hummed softly against his kiss.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly leaned up and touched and pressed her lips to his holoform’s ones and she kissed him with meaning and with determination and love.

Drift began to groan into the kiss and he slipped his tongue past her lips to give her a well deserved French kiss as he entwined his tongue around hers.

Returning her kiss with just as much emotion, Bumblebee back slowly up to a sofa off to the side and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him as he sat down. Still holding her close to him, the scout coaxed her tongue from her mouth and suckled hard on it.

Anuzara closed brown eyes as she shuddered against his kiss her hands finding ways to thread into locks of his hair. Running her tongue against his, she leaned into his pursuit.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol I see

Molly couldn’t help but let out moan after moan as she let him take control as be dominant as she rubbed her butt against his crotch and she French kissed him back.

Drift separated from her lips coming out on top as a trail of saliva connected their lips and he broke it to start nibbling down her jaw and then to her throat.

Bumblebee let out a low hum as she rubbed against his crotch, his length growing hard from the action. His hands rubbed along her thighs, his thumbs brushing against her gently.

Anuzara panted hard when Drift pulled away from her, but that breath caught in her throat when he began to trail down her jaw and throat. "Aahh!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Bee! I will never get ever tired of doing this with you ever! You make me breathless and my heart skip beats everytime I see you!" Molly whimpered.

Drift smirked as his human like lips cascade kisses and suckles into her smooth skin on her neck making his way down to her shoulders.

Bumblebee growled and caught her lips in a hungry kiss, one hand rubbing against her sex while the other slid up to tease her breast. "when you say things like that it makes me want to do cruel things to you."

Anuzara tightened her fist in Drift’s top, either to hold herself up or to keep herself quiet, but as her head rolled back she let out a moan.

Molly was now turned on even more as she mewled loudly.  
“Then please do my sexy hot Bee!” She cooed to him letting him do whatever he wanted to her. She was his after all.

Drifts breath ghosted over her skin as he worked his way down to her shoulders and he began to finger her deeply in her opening after taking off her bottoms while he groped her breasts. He loved to tease her badly.

Pulling his own t-shirt off, then hers, and tossed them to the side of the sofa. Running long fingers between her breasts, Bee took one bud into his mouth and suckled hard to make it hard as his fingers pinched and rubbed the other. He was going to have fun teasing her this time.

Anuzara felt a shock of pleasure go through her when he removed her bottoms, but it was when he pressed his fingers into her that her knees gave out. Using what little strength her small person had to hold herself up, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, panting against his ear. "D-Drift...I-I can't..." She was attempting to tell him her grip was slipping. (because she is still standing)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned and whimpered out as she was losing it completely and he was making her go insane to his ministrations. She arched her back and she held him closer against her chest.

Drift knew and he picked her up and he wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust two fingers in and out of her as his lips suckled on a breast after taking her shirt and bra off.

Bumblebee groaned, letting her breast go with a soft pop before switching to tease the other the same way. However, half way through his goal, the blonde scout suddenly stopped and leaned back a bit. The pain of the jeans rubbing against his length was too much, so he simply undid the snap and groaned in relief from the tension. Taking her mouth and forcing his tongue into rub against herself, he made quick work of her bottoms. Lifting her just enough to remove them and his own, he sat back with her still straddling him.

Anuzara let out a kind of squeak when Drift lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist almost on instinct. As he continued to tease her, a shiver raked her body as her back arched slightly. "Ahh! Drift!" she moaned as his neck.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
So I am confused as to what Bee is doing to Molly here   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
He's basically try to have her ride him. )   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(where are you confused?)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Rub against Hers not herself x.x sry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Taking her mouth and forcing his tongue into rub against herself?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
He took her mouth? For what?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
My bad: taking her mouth in a heated kiss, he forced his tongue in to rub against Hers (her tongue)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I'm so sorry x.x)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its ok now I understand. You are fine mistakes happen. Thank you for taking the time to explain to me as most ppl do not do that for me   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly squeaked and whined into his mouth as she used her hands to rub along her chest while her crotch slipped his dick inside her and she bounced on him.

Drift simply made that rosy bud pop and harden underneath his teeth as he continued to fuck her clit with his fingers inside even scissoring her as he groaned and switched nipples.

Bumblebee groaned as shudder raked him. His hands rubbed along her thighs, one hand going to tease her breast as he rose his hips to thrust hard into her each time she lifted up.

Anuzara panted out his name again as she reached her first (of probably multiple) climax. Still clinging tightly to him, she managed to gather words. "why do you tease me?" her brown eyes looked down at him, lust and desire written clearly in them as he began to scissor his fingers, a loud moan echoing in the trailer.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Bee please! Yes! Primus! Fuck!" Molly screamed as she gripped onto his arms for support anf she straddled him grinding hard against his dick inside her and his balls. She took a moan to his ear.

"Because I absolutely love to tease you my little cherry blossom. It is so much fun and plus I get to watch the lust contort your face and you make noises that I like," Drift purred into her ear taking out his fingers and rammed his shaft into her now.

Bee's thrusts became harder and faster each time she moaned, shifting slightly to get better leverage as both hands went to her hips. Thrusting up and pulling her down at the same time, the scout moaned out her name loudly before kissing her passionately. 

Whether it was the climax or what he had said, but a fevered blushed spread over Anuzara's cheeks as she panted against him. His breath against her ear made her shiver, and as he rammed his length into tight flower, she let out a small scream that turned into a moan of his name.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed out his name in utter and pure bliss and pleasure as she ride him cowgirl style while she traced little shapes into his human muscular shoulders. She was gonna be in love with him and enjoy this from him forever.

Drift urged her onto her stomach never once pulling out of her but he made the position possible as he gripped her butt cheeks from behind and slammed into them harder and rougher than ever before growling out her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee thrust hard, the coils in the Pits of his stomach forming slowly... So slowly it made his pumping almost relentless. Skin slapping skin echoed as the scout nipped at her neck. "Primus... Molly!"

Anuzara found herself on her stomach on one of the many tables that she had in the trailer, a sea of photos flooding over the edge to the floor. Her hands tightened into fists as black hair covered her back. "oooh... Drift!" she moaned a bit louder than she had meant to.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ugh fuck Bee! I’m not close to climaxing yet! Too early for me too sexy!” Molly moaned and grunted out as she arched her back and grinded her hips against his to create friction between the two of them.

Drift slapped her butt cheeks hard Lessing his handprint beet red of them as a sort of message to tell her that she was his and she belonged to him. He pounded faster and deeper the living daylights out of her.

In a quick movement, Bee suddenly had her pinned to floor, leaning over her. "Neither am I." he said in a growl as he thrust harder than any time before into her. Continuing to pull her to him as he thrust, the scout started to tease her breast with his mouth.

When Drift slapped her butt, Anuzara jumped rather physically as whimper left her. With her hands now holding the back of the table she was pressed against, her head rolled back as she moaned his name again. She was pretty close to yelling his name.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Primus you’re so hot Bee! Yowza!” Molly screamed out as she tried to hold his head closer to her chest but Bee being the dominant one had her pinned to the floor currently so she couldn’t really do anything.

Drift with his length still further deep inside her began to stretch her to the brim and he was searching for her sweet spot and when he did find it he reached his end grunting as he overloaded his liquids deep into her filling her to the brim.

Bumblebee hummed against her breast, as if telling her he loved the way she was screaming and thrust harder into her. Trying to make her scream out again, burying his length deeper in her, he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting deep into her again.

Anuzara shivered and moaned out when he found that spot, her body jolting as her end hit roughly at the same time. This time, she did scream out his name before she collapsed against the tabletop, unable to stay on her feet.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed out his name in pure ecstasy as she finally reached her climax and orgasmed heavily around his load inside her. She gripped onto him for support scratching his shoulders as she shuddered.

Drift pulled and slipped out of her quickly just to lap up and eat her cum mixed with his as he pulled her to him against his arms and wrapped his arms around her to keep safe loved and warm as he nuzzled her hair.

Bumblebee groaned and thrusted as deep as he could, his overload filling the depth of her as she scratched at his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her off the floor so she was laying against his chest, the scout sat against the sofa on the floor, having to remove his shaft from her yet as he ran his hands over her back.

Anuzara shuddered slightly against his tongue, but was happy to be held against him. Brown eyes closed as she panted against him.


	4. Chapter 4

“I love Ahh you so much Bee!” Moly moaned out practically panting as she sat on his lap and rubbed his chest kissing his jaw softly.

Drift continued to French kiss her and then eventually pulled away to kiss her al over her face as he had her in his lap and his arms wrapped securely around her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee snickered at her loud claim before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Anuzara returned his kiss, then let him hold her and shower her with kisses. Not like she had much choice. "Drift... I love you." She whispered, once she was about to speak.


End file.
